Five Times Morgan Was There For Chuck
by Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: And One Time Chuck Was There For Morgan..."Morgan is more than just my best friend. He's my family. Before you got here, and long after you've gone, Morgan is my family."


Fic: Five Times Morgan Was There For Chuck (And One Time Chuck Was There For Morgan)  
>Rating: PG-13 for some language<br>Spoilers: Seasons 1-4 with some minor season 5 stuff  
>Disclaimer: The characters within belong to Fedak and Schwartz. Not mine. No money.<br>Fandom: Chuck  
>Characters: Chuck, Morgan, ChuckSarah  
>Summary: <em>Morgan<em>_is__more__than__just__my__best__friend.__He__'__s__my__family.__Before__you__got__here,__and__long__after__you__'__ve__gone,__Morgan__is__my__family.__"_

Five Times Morgan was there for Chuck (and one time he was there for Morgan)

1.

The cherry pie disappears slowly over the course of the night and not long after the last bite is devoured, Chuck's stomach makes a relatively terrifying sound, like a creaky door opening, and the taller kid scrambles to his feet, trips over the Nintendo controller, falls on his face, gets back up and makes a flying leap for the bathroom down the hall.

Morgan has pauses the game and sits by himself for a long moment before he gets to his feet. He figures eating a whole cherry cheesecake at essentially room temperature wasn't the best idea he's ever had.

Slowly, he walks down the hall and taps on the bathroom door. "Chuck?"

"S'okay!" Chuck calls back. His voice is weak, and he might be crying. "I-I'm okay."

Morgan frowns. He knows it's not true. "I'll be right here, Buddy."

2.

It's raining the night Mr. Bartowski vanishes.

The man had promised Ellie pancakes for dinner, but before that, he'd promised Chuck and Morgan a ride home from the science fair.

Two thirteen-year-old boys wait for two hours.

"He'll show up," Chuck says. "Y'know, he's...he's just running late. He's like that."

Eventually they wind up walking home. When they get to the Bartowskis' front door, Morgan is so cold and so wet, but his friend doesn't seem to be either of those things. He just seems numb.

The guy still looks totally numb when Ellie tells him their dad's gone. Morgan knows Chuck's been waiting for it to happen. They've talked about that before.

He just grips Chuck's shoulder and leads him back to get dry. He doesn't say a word when he notices that those aren't raindrops forming at Chuck's eyes.

3.

He's in Echo Park the day that Chuck trudges through the gates. He didn't leave for college with a lot of stuff, and it seems like he comes home with even less; like he threw out a lot of his things.

Ellie's disappointed. You can see it in her face and hear it in her voice. It crushes Chuck in a way Morgan's never seen before. Not when either Bartowski parents left. Not ever.

They sit in his bedroom, next to each other on the bed in silence for a long, long time.

"I didn't do it," Chuck says quietly. "I didn't cheat."

"I know, Buddy," Morgan replies. "I know."

4.

The waiting room in Westside Medical is quiet. In one corner, Mary sits with Zondra and Carina, and in another, Casey and Devon are speaking quietly.

In the middle of the rows, Chuck sits with his head down.

"It's a waiting game," Ellie told them. "The antidote needs time to work through her system. Sarah is going to be fine. But it'll take a while."

Morgan takes the seat next to his best friend. "I scored big from the cafeteria, Buddy. We got pudding, we got potato chips, we got coffee, and! I brought travel Scrabble just in case we had some free time where you weren't running around the globe being a bad-ass spy. And there might even be a deck of Magic: The Gathering with your name on it."

Chuck looks up at him and it startles Morgan just how old Chuck looks. He's completely warn out, and he obviously doesn't want to have to wait for Sarah to wake up.

"A little distraction will do you good, Chuck," Morgan says quietly. "Promise."

The taller man nods and wipes his face. "Yeah, okay. Scrabble sounds good."

"You just want to kick my ass at it."

Chuck's grin is tired, but genuine. "A little."

5.

"Wipes?"

"Check."

"Talc?"

"Check."

"Face masks?"

"Check."

"Diapers?"

"Uh..."

Chuck frowns and turns to Morgan, panicked. "We did all this prep and we don't even have any diapers?"

"Of course we have diapers, I'm just screwing with you, Buddy," Morgan tells him, patting his shoulder. "Diapers. Check."

"Alright," Chuck says. "Okay."

Both men stare down at the adorable, yet smelly infant on the table.

"We can do this," Morgan says.

"Of course we can," Chuck replies quickly. "We're spies. We're great spies."

"And you're a great dad," Morgan adds. "One who can change any diaper. No matter how smelly, how messy. Baby poop is no match for Agent Charles Carmichael."

Chuck looks at him and grins. "You're the best, Morgan."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Right."

_And 1 Time Chuck Was There For Morgan..._

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Morgan isn't really in the mood. He's not in the mood for much of anything. If gaining the Intersect was the best thing to ever happen to him, losing it is definitely the worst. To have all that power at his fingertips just fizzle away.

He should have seen this coming, he thinks. Especially after the way he treated everyone. Especially Chuck. Like he was obsolete. Like he didn't need anybody anymore. He totally had this coming.

"What?" he asks glumly.

Chuck's grin is understanding and gentle. That's the way he's always been. Sure he gets frustrated sometimes, but that never lasts.

"It's a secret that it took me a long time to learn," Chuck says. "But you can't tell anybody, because it's my best weapon."

"What?"

"You don't need the Intersect to be great," Chuck tells him. "You were great before the Intersect, and you'll be great now that it's gone."

"You really think that?" Morgan asks.

Chuck pats his shoulder. "We've been friends since we were six years old, Morgan. Do you really think I'd be sitting here twenty-six years later if I didn't?"

Morgan smiles widely for the first time in days and nods.

Chuck gets to his feet and stretches. "Come on. I promised Sarah Chicken Pepperoni for dinner and I wanna get it done before she gets home. You can be my awesome sous chef-slash-babysitter."


End file.
